internet_video_databasefandomcom-20200214-history
Internet Video Database
Welcome to the Internet Video Database This wiki is for all internet videos, the characters, locations, and objects in them, and the people who make them. This wiki is not for any movies, TV shows, or video game content, unless it is used for parody, review, playthrough/walkthrough, Fan-Made Trailers/Music Videos or YouTube-Poop-like content. This rule includes news, even if it is exclusive content on the news website. Fake news such as The Onion, does not count, unless it is the show on TV. Clips or full episodes of Television talk shows should not added. For reviews, playthroughs/walkthroughs, and Fan-Made Trailers/Music Videos, the content can only be added as video names for a website or YouTube Channel. (i.e. In this case, an article can only be used in a title of a video, such as, "My Super Mario 3D World Review" or "Super Mario 3D World: I beat the game!" ) You are allowed to create character, object, or location pages for a particular content, but only if it exists in an internet video. (example: The Doctor) If you are going to add or edit one of these pages, for the appearance page, you can only add the internet video appearances. Do not add appearances from TV, movies, books, or games. Like other wikis, if an article, such as a review, has been used more than once, name it something like, "My Super Mario 3D World Review (Billy Jim)" and "My Super Mario 3D World Review (Billy Bob)". If it is a YouTube video, it should be named by the YouTube channel name, not the name of the person who uploaded it, unless it is the same name. Are you a Video Creator? Yes No Important Templates *Template:Tab - This should be used on all main pages, except channels. **Template:TabA - This should be used on all appearance pages. Channel pages do not have a section for this. **Template:TabI - This should be used on all images pages, except channels. **Template:TabT - This should be used on all trivia pages, except channels. **Template:TabQ - This should be used on all Quotes pages. Channel pages do not have a section for this. *Template:Tab-Channel - This should be used on all channel main pages. **Template:Tab-ChannelI - This should be used on all channel image pages. **Template:Tab-ChannelT - This should be used on all channel trivia pages. *Template:Stub - This should be used at the end of all stub pages. *Template:Planet - This should be used on all planet main pages. *Template:Object - This should be used on all object main pages. *Template:Person - This should be used on all actor or crew member main pages. *Template:Channel - This should be used on all channel main pages. *Template:Character - This should be used on all character main pages. *Template:Content Warning - This should be used on all pages that have content that would not be suited for minors. *Template:Series - This should be used on all series pages. *Template:UC - This should be used at the top of all pages that are under construction. *Template:Video - This should be used on all video pages. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse